That's not my Shego!
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: a sequal to enimmies bring love. when an unwanted friend comes back to earth with an army of shegos and the original under mind control, can kim save the day? in her dreams something else happened with a bunch of shego's!


**That's not my Shego!**

_This is a sequel from enemies brings love. Shego and Kim are starting to grow even stronger with love, but when Shego is re-united with an unwanted friend and kidnapped. Will Kim be able to tell that this robot isn't her Shego?_

Chapter 1.

The raven haired woman stared at the piece of paper, as if it was the grim reapers death list. "Let me get this straight, I saved Kim Possibles ass, and I could have left her to die. And now without any input of my own, I'm being forced to join Global Justice? With average pay?" she said, almost no believing the words she even said. She slammed the paper down, about to walk out of Director Betty office.

"If you take the job your criminal record will be wiped, if not your a fugitive. Again." Director Betty stated. Director Betty was the main gal in Global Justice Criminal Activities Department (GJCAD) She was very menacing, and her only having 1 eye and the other covered in an eye patch, did not exactly ease people's views of her. That stopped Shego right in her tracks, there was no way Kim would love Shego if she was illegal again. She looked at the red head, standing next Director Betty. Kim just also had to state something that she was afraid that Shego might not have read in the paper, "err... in case of emergency for example like the aliens. You will also be part of team KIGO, by national emergency." Kim stated with as much confidence that she had.

"Team KIGO?" Shego was no curious about this. She had not been bothered to read the rest of the paper; she had thrown her tantrum as soon as she read the forced to do crap part.

"Team Kim and Shego." Kim said

"Why does your name go first?" Shego asked with a childish tone in her voice.

"Because SHIM sound like Shit!" Director Betty, breaking the stupid argument.

"Not very professional Director." Shego stated "What about your little friends." Shego asked Kim, referring to a blonde boy named Ron Stoppable, and his pet Rufus a naked mole rat.

"He will be put on Kim's team on minor missions." Director said. Shego walked over to the desk, swore, and signed what she claimed to be a death sentence. Even though it had Job application on top of the paper.

Chapter 2.

Kim was staying at Shego's apartment, it was built for 3. 3 rooms, big living room, and a good sized bathroom. But Kim's favourite place was on the double sized bed next to the pale woman. Shego was quite, a little bit too quiet for Kim's liking. "Shego?" Kim asked ready to get the puppy dog pout ready, if Shego did not give her a good answer.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Are you mad? At me?" Kim asked considering her words carefully.

"No im not mad, annoyed a little bit." Kim knew she should have chosen better words than mad. Kim got off the side she was sitting on the sofa, and faced Shego, and sat on her two legs, her arms resting on Shego's black cat suit shoulders. Starting to go into Shego's neck. "Why?" Kim asked hoping she would not get yelled at by Shego, but she got a calm response, "Because I'm being forced to work for Shitty Justice, against my own will. Life seemed easier as a criminal." Shego stated, remembering the days, when she could have stolen something, and not even felt a smidge guilty.

"I wasn't like this when you were a criminal. Don't forget at some point you will have to be a part of team KIGO. Besides, I've never really liked the bad girl. I'm more of the don't care girl who I'm sitting on right now..." Kim told Shego; those words seemed to cool Shego's anger that had risen, inside the director's office.

"How about this type of bad girl..." Shego stood up holding Kim, spun round, and dipped down; Kim wrapped her legs round Shego's waist. Shego loved it when Kim held onto her. She leant down and gave Kim a deep kiss, Shego had no problem supporting all of the weight hers plus Kim's. The slept in the same bed that night, they were tired from all the work they had done.

It was coming near Christmas, and Shego noticed the amount of missions increased, during then, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, she decided there was one thing she could do to let Kim have a good time. She took Kim's blue device known as the Kimmunicator and pressed the button. A small African boy appeared on the screen. "Yo Wade, I need you to let me get all the mission updates and not Kim. Got it?"

"Err yeah. Sure I'll send you your own Shegonicator." He said, not really having the energy.

"Yeah... keep working on that name..."

She got dressed into her green and black cat suit. And drove to work. First day at anything was always the worst. She was right. The moment she entered the office, the director shoved a fax in her face, claiming someone had kidnapped some scientist on the verge of discovering a new missile or whatever. When Shego has saved him from some death trap. Some guy claiming he was a high ranked soldier from the military demanding why there was a red flag for his missile testing launch. Shego was the 1st to confront him. "1st calm the fuck down! You're interrupting my break." This was when Director Betty came in. "now your baby boom things can't go right now, because there are freaking civilians down there. So fuck up and wait your bloody turn!" Shego started to yell at the general, he then left. Director Betty went to see Shego. "That was quite a show up out there." She said while watching Shego surf the web.

"Yeah well he was pissing me off."

"Come on, let's get lunch."

They found themselves in a small cafe with an umbrella over them; they were having toasted sandwiches and a coffee. Betty was really curious, after watching the surveillance camera, of Shego fighting the bad guys for a change; she couldn't help but notice that Shego's fighting styles were very unique. "Shego..." She waited for the raven haired woman to look at her and not her coffee. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Betty asked in the most civil and casual manner.

"Err I learnt it at a place I can't tell you by a teacher called the fox we pulled certain heists that I can't tell you about. She thought of her own moves, stances and what to do in certain situations that I can't tell you about. She thought the most talented" using air quotations "students she thought were acceptable." She finished off taking another sip of her coffee.

"Will you ever tell me what I can't tell you is?" Betty asked not even bothering to get her hopes up.

"Not over my 3rd dead body!" Shego exclaimed. They left the cafe, to return to work. Shego found out to her disappointment that working with Global Justice mean dealing with crap paper work. Like reasons why the government haven't paid for a broken fence. Or why the insurance won't cover some bloke's car. Shego hated this part of her job. But she liked screaming back at people who screamed in her face about not having things handed in on time.

Shego went home, not to be surprised that Kim was already in her pyjamas and ready for bed. Shego mentally sighed and hoped that Kim didn't try to do anything tonight, Shego was just too tired. She just went into the room and got changed.

"How was work?" Kim asked as she noticed Shego come in through the door.

"Watchya think?" Shego, she thought her annoyed silence, frown and yawn was a good enough.

"Oh good as long as you enjoyed it, that's the main thing." Kim said, and let an evil smirk creep across her face.

"I hate you." Shego said in a tone that even a deaf person could tell they were kidding; there was no way in high heavens that Shego could ever hate her little princess. She heard a little gasp from Kim, she turned round just to see an arm that was almost covered in blood, who knows what that was from.

"Don't panic princess I've had broken ribs, and a freaking bullet in my head! Do ya really think a cut will make a difference?" Shego said, hoping to calm her princess down.

"Yeah I know but still your gona wash and put antibiotic-" Kim was by interrupted by Shego's tut, yes Shego had her healing but Kim didn't want to risk it. With that she dragged Shego by the other arm into the kitchen, and shoved Shego a chair, and got a damp sponge, removed all the blood, and applied antibiotic over it, and bandaged it up.

Shego did not really see the point in all of this, although she didn't mind having the treatment done by her princess, to put in old English, she horned to serve her princess. Shego and Kim went through the hall way into the bedroom where they took nights out, and enjoyed a nice and fully deserved nap. Well Shego deserved it; Kim had just been at school. _Lazy princess. _Shego thought as she went to sleep.

Chapter 3

The red head woke up, got up, brushed her teeth, when she came back into the bedroom, she nearly coughed up all the tooth paste that was in her mouth. "SHEGO WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!" Kim started to scream and shake Shego in the bed.

"What? Did someone accidently hit the emergency self destruct switch?" Shego asked as she shot out of bed. Kim sighed how did she sleep soundly in a lair? She did not know. "No but you'll be late for work and-" Shego ran out of the room took what she called a one minute shower, got dressed slid a cat suit on, had a piece of toast, and ran out of the door. Kim was about to say something, but as soon as Shego had left the sound of car horns and certain words being yelled at down the street. Kim sighed and got ready for her school.

Shego was only 5 minutes late, even though as soon as she arrived she got a stack full of paper work planted on her desk, only after the first half an hour; Betty was telling her that someone was interrupting the power signals near LA desert. She was then told news that she was great full for. She had her own jet, in green and black. Shego didn't stop to listen to any engineers or Betty; she jumped in and fled the hell out of there.

The lair was familiar, but Shego could not remember when she had been in a place like this, it was on the top of a mountain, although it looked more like a mansion the way the stairs twirled round, and all the sofa's and computers spread out everywhere. Shego went through a corridor, following signs that read "lair." When Shego entered another corridor, there was a narrow path, and on either side, there was a lava pit. "Nice." Shego commented to herself. She felt ever too much suspicious about the place, but as usual her suspicion was right, too her left and right, came two axes, in front of her seemed a booby trap that if you stepped on something 1000 arrows were shot, then there was some sort of machine that went up and down, with metal spikes at the bottom. To make matters worse the doors at the end were starting to close. Shego ran swinging on the stick that had a massive axe on the end, and flung her over the section with arrows ready to launch. The metal box was the last, she could time it perfectly. OR she could just blast her way through the metal piece of junk. She went for the 2nd option.

After just sliding through the small gap between the thick door and the floor, Shego propped herself up, trying to ignore the smell of smoke that wafted around her cat suit. There stood a blue man, with a half a human body, the other half looked quite... cyborg. But when the figure turned around Shego almost let her legs buckle from beneath her. "Drakken? How are you alive? Why aren't you on some other planet?" Shego asked, trying to get her sentences all in one.

"Ah Shego so many good questions, let's go in order, 1st Yes I am Drakken 2nd I'm only half alive thanks to you and little miss possible." Flexing his robotic arm. "3rd well that one's a long story... if you have enough time I could tell you. I'm pretty sure you do, you will after all be spending the rest of your life with me." Drakken said, in his annoying tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shego asked already annoyed at Drakken, she rather of had that axe hit her than put up with this. Then before her jumped a pale woman, dark hair, green and black cat suit. No wait thought Shego not a woman a clone. "Well Shego meet Shego. Shego advance!" Drakken commanded the clone. _Ok make that a robotic clone of her._ It charged, they danced they kicked, punched, slammed. But for some reason the real Shego was losing. They were lock arm in arm, but the robotic clone did something unexpected, it shot about 300,000 volts of electricity through Shego's body. She yelled out, and tried to jump out of the robots iron grip, but it was no use. Shego could only hear the man going "Night night Shego." With that she closed her eyes, not expecting to find out this was nothing but a bad dream, and this was very real.

Drakken was making another clone, he was going to send it to Shego's home, and it would be Shego, live Shego's life. Even living with the red haired brat. He activated the chamber, it was mixing the DNA and Drakken got onto making the robot compliance chip.

When the clone and chip had been made together, Drakken sent it to Shego's new jet, it asked for ID, a hand scan. It accepted it by recognising Shego's hand print, even though this thing was definitely not Shego. The robot looked and searched the Navigations Systems last where about. It showed GLOBAL JUSTCE CRIMINAL ACTIVITES DEPARTMENT, well that was a start. The robot set the designation. And took off.

Chapter 4

Shego woke up to find Drakken clicking in her face; she spat the blood that she found in her mouth, at the blue man. He looked very dis pleased and took a tissue out and whipped it off. Folding it and putting it away. He sighed "well now I shall tell you how I got clones of you at my disposal. You remember when all your blood was everywhere in the ship while Wakanda was shooting you in the head, arms and legs?" Shego nodded not really wanting to go back to those painful memories. "Well I swiped some of that blood and well that ship was very hi tech. You should have seen the ones on their home planet. They let me keep one. For helping them prove Earth was not so bad or some type of test or whatever. And I said I have clones at my disposal. By the way don't worry about anyone looking for you, your already at home with your princess."

_Did that basturd just say what I think he just said? Oh when I get out of this piece of crap, I'm gonna rip the other half of his body off to!_ Shego turned her head left and right and couldn't see what was holding her back, when she looked up, a big thick metal brown metal box, with cuffs around Shego's hands and legs, she tried to burn them away but nothing happened. "Oh and by the way they gave me a radiation and plasma proof table. How nice are they?" Drakken said while letting an evil chuckle escape him.

Chapter 5

The so called "woman" walked into the office, Betty ran up to her. "Shego great you didn't ruin the jet. That's good. How did the mission go?" It was a while before the clone responded, it was going through a list of responses that had been programmed into it: yes, no, fine you ass, shut the hell up, get lost ass. It chose to say "fine you ass, get hell lost." It tried to combine these programmed words.

"Huh? All I asked was- never mind, just fill out the blood paper work." Betty not entirely sure of what to say about Shego's new attitude, she knew Shego would say things like that but not in that order, something had to be wrong or Shego had gotten drunk.

Shego walked out to the office and went home. On the way someone had tried to mug it, it grabbed the drugged hobo with the knife, and held the flimsy body against the wall by the neck, just after the hobo had passed out, it chucked the heap onto the floor, he just let out a groan, and went unconscious.

Kim greeted Shego- or who she thought was Shego. When she came through the door, surprised to not have even a sarcastic response. The raven haired person sat down at a white laptop, and read the documents on it. It only found responses and reasons why insurance had not covered. A red haired came over to her just as she minimized the Google mail page. It showed a background picture of Shego and the red haired on a grass. "Hey did someone have a bad day at work?" Kim asked in a sweet tone, she went to rub Shego's face with her hand. "Oh my god you're like ice, how can you be cold, it's roasting outside. Have you got a fever or something? Do you wanna cuddle?"

It scanned "no."

"Sure?" As Kim brought on the puppy dog pout, was surprised that Shego didn't fall into her trap of cuteness.

"Yes you ass." Shego managed to say with a straight face.

"Oh sorry miss grouchy. You aint my Shego!" As Kim walked out the room, the clone searched more into the laptop; it found nothing useful to help her with her mission, to live Shego's life. Ignoring the red heads stupid whine.

Chapter 6

Shego was so tired; she had really pushed herself to the limits trying to burn out the chains that kept her trapped. Then she heard a victorious cackle from a room next door, and Drakken came running in, holding what seemed to be a small square with a red bleeping light on it. "Oh Shego?" he sung "get ready." With that Shego looked up to see him stab something onto her forehead. It made a long beep then a light beep, a computer in front of her said "mind control commencing... mind control complete-" Shego somehow shut off

She woke up she was in an empty room, with a TV screen that was curved and took up half of the room, it showed Drakken's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He hit a switch and Shego jumped down. Well Shego was just watching something else was controlling her. When he said through plasma she through plasma. "Excellent now 1st of all. You are going to get some tech that's in Middleton..."_oh shit this can't be good this will never be good._

Kim was in her own room for a change, she didn't like how Shego was acting so she did one thing. She reached for her Kimmunicator and dialled a number.

"Global Justice. How may I help you?" It was a male voice.

"Could it be possible to talk to Director Betty? It's an emergency." Kim asked

"Yes ma'm right away." He patched her through to the main office.

"Director Betty." Kim was relieved to hear that voice.

"Hey Director, it's Kim. Kim Possible." She heard a grumble but not the sound of being hung up on. "Err I think some thinks wrong with Shego she's not acting herself... her usual sarcastic self." Kim said.

"I know what you're talking about when I told her to do the paper work all I got was a "fine you ass get lost." "That doesn't even go in the right order with our Shego." Then Kim heard a massive loud alarm go off in the background. "Err Kim sweetie there's something you should know. That's not our Shego; all of them are, just turn to channel 1" Kim did so. There was a helicopter view, and on the ground were an army of Shego's although the one at the front seemed like the main one because that one had a chip on her forehead. The Shegos' were smashing glass, stealing causing chaos. But the one who had led the invasion was looking for something. It looked down, and must have saw something, it jumped and put two fists down. Braking the floor and going into the basement, and coming out with a rube of some glowing substance. With a smirk she left the riot.

"Kim is a Shego with you?" Betty trying to sort out all the phone calls she was getting. "Wait Shego what the hell *scream*" Kim ducked to avoid a slow hit, she then took the Kimmunicator and jabbed it into the clones head letting an electrical release flow into the robot, it stopped and just stood there. "Director I'm gonna have to get back to you." Kim said, but before Betty could say anything else, Kim hung up and made another call.

"Dad? Hey. How much do you know about robotics?

What am I doing? Why can't I stop? Shego was panicking. Inside her own bloody mind. Surly she should have some type of control; she tried so hard to stop moving her legs. She let out a scream in her own head about her own failure. She hoped her princess was alright.

Chapter 7

"Dad I need you to get any info you can out of this robot?" Kim told her Dad who was a rocket scientist.

"But Kimmie these are clones not Ro-" he stood corrected when Kim tore the flesh off the robot, it was still stunned. It was like a terminator underneath. The rocket scientist just nodded his head and got to work.

After about 30 minutes of pacing up and down with 1 man down stairs removing parts of a robot and 2 boys (Jim and Tim Possible, Kim's brothers) figuring how the mind control worked. Kim was so relieved to hear the words of her father "we know where Darkens hiding! Kim come downstairs now!" the two boys went first "well we know that the real Shego is under mind control. So a mind control chip, has to have waves to respond to, so if we were to intercept those waves by setting a different frequency using the Kimmunicator..." Kim finished the boys off.

"We could save Shego!" Kim grabbed her blue device and ran to the mall where the latest riot had gone on in the news.

Kim was right they were still at the mall stealing, but where was no sign of the real Shego. She was about to leave, but as she turned round a pale blue man stood before her, and a metal cannon strapped attached to him as if it was a guitar strap. Kim took a few seconds until she remembered who he was "Drakken?"

"Oh don't worry when you join Shego you can discuss what I've told her." He said stepping aside, with that Shego rugby tackled Kim to the ground, raising a plasma hand; this was not Shego's fighting style, so Kim grabbed both of Shego's hands and flung her backwards. In Shego's mind she was cheering her princess on, until her body that flung plasma at Kim in the Kim stomach got herself together and pulled out her Kimmunicator, and aimed it at Shego. The chip did not deactivate, but Shego did not move except her mouth. "KIM ELECTRICUT ME INTHE FACE!" Shego yelled inside her head, but surprised to find out that it had come out. Kim was so shocked by that instruction "No Shego there is no way on earth I will hurt you now. Well since you have some control" Kim also keeping in mind that they had been mortal enemies before and now lovers.

"Fine don't ya see on my belt there's a black button? Press it, it will... deactivate the chip!" although this was a lie, but if Kim did press it, Shego could still de activate the chip. Without question this time Kim pressed it. Instead of anything were Shego's cat suit came together it came off, leaving very tight black tee shirt it looked like it was made of plastic and rubber, including the tights (well they looked a lot like tights) Shego then ignited everything into deadly hot plasma. So all of her skin started to burn even her face started to burn, as the flames crept up Shego's face, as soon as the flames had reached and gone past incinerating the chip into ash Shego let all the flames suddenly die out, leaving behind terrible burns on her body.

The reason why Shego needed her suit off, was because if she had let the flames grow inside her, they wouldn't be able to crawl across her body up to her face, they would have stayed in and caught alight due to Shego's constantly cooling inside suit.

The clothing that had been on her before were almost incinerated to, but they lasted long enough, they only had ragged edges. Kim, Drakken and Betty who had been watching from a far all told themselves the same thing in their heads_ I never knew she could do that._

When Shego felt ready, she grabbed Drakken by the neck commanding answers by making him look into her eyes; they still had a green fire going in the pupils. He didn't dare dis obey or not answer the questions he was asked. He gave Shego the remote, showing the online and offline, Shego dropped Drakken on the floor, and switched the online to offline.

Then every clone robot came to a standstill. Shego tutted "they were such a good looking group." She said with a smirk, approaching Drakken rising a fist then slammed it into his face, he went right out unconscious. Betty and Kim looked each other and said simultaneously "that's my Shego."

As Shego came back correcting them "no your my princess and your my boss. And that's why ya love me." Kim jumped into Shego's hands "that I do." She told Shego next to her ear, going face to face. She leaned in deeper until their lips came into contact. "Have I ever told you how much I love you princess?"

"Yep but I'd like to hear it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kim said while going into a smile then a kiss again.

Chapter 8

Shego was lying on the bed, thanking the lords she was back with her own life. "So princess how'dya know it wasn't me?" Shego asked curiously.

"Well apart from that the fact I saw 300 of you at the same time on the news. The one staying here didn't fall for my puppy dog pout." Kim said feeling a little bit disappointed. "And it didn't wanna cuddle." Letting a grin go across her face. "Speaking of which you wanna?"

"No thanks Princess I'm exhausted." With that Kim brought on the puppy dog pout.

"Damn it I wish I was a robot now." Shego said, although she picked Kim up and had a little fun under the covers. That lasted all through the night.


End file.
